fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA020
Synopsis Yazmyne and Dante arrive in Saffron City. Yazmyne is still a little upset from her easy defeat by Daniel, but decides to channel that energy through training. Dante couldn't agree more and sets out to help. They train at the Pokemon Center with each of Yazmyne's Pokemon having to battle against Dante's Beedrill, and they are to avoid his Pin Missile under her direction. Pidgey uses speed to avoid the Pin Missiles. Butterfree uses a powerful Gust, Bulbasaur uses his vines to deflect the vines, and Staryu uses Rapid Spin to have them bounce off it. Spinarak fails to avoid the Pin Missiles, not having the speed. Dante suggests that Spinarak create a barrier about herself with Spider Web to block such attacks. Dante explains there are three "web" attack for Bug-Type Pokemon, Spider Web, Electroweb, and Sticky Web. Electroweb will require a tutor but Spider Web and Sticky Web are "evolution" of String Shot, and Spinarak could become much stronger if she learned it. Yazmyne and Spinarak agree to train to learn Spider Web, but in the meantime, she cannot neglect her other Pokemon, so she has them all train together. Some time after Yazmyne gets started, Nick is shown at the Pokemon Center getting back some Pokemon from Nurse Joy. He spots Yazmyne training her Pokemon through a window. Nick interrupts her training by going to visit. Yazmyne is happy to see him and Bulbsaur nudges Nick with his vines. Nick wonders if Bulbasaur wants to be picked up, but Bulbasaur shakes his head. Yazmyne thinks that Bulbasaur wants to see Scyther again, leading Nick to call him out. Bulbasaur reconnect since their battle in Viridian City. Yazmyne and Nick to the same. Nick reveals that he's finally won his first Kano Ribbon, and hoping that he's on a role, he wants to enter the Saffron City Contest. He actually captured a new Pokemon for the occasion just as Yazmyne caught a new Pokemon. Nick calls out his Growlithe, whom Yazmyne scans into her Pokedex. A friendly Pokemon, Growlithe allows Dante and Yazmyne to pet him. Nick assumes Yazmyne is still bent on her goal to become a trainer instead of Coordinator. Yazmyne confirms and shows her two new badges. Yazmyne says that she made her first rival and he beat him though she had bested him beforehand. Even so, she says that she needs to get stronger so they are ready for he next gym battle. Nick asks how long they have been training, and Dante says that Yazmyne and her Pokemon have been at it for two hours, so it's a good time for a break. Nick says that the Saffron Contest isn't for a few days. His appeal for the stage is already prepared so he has time to kill, and they should explore as much of Saffron City as they can. Major Events *Yazmyne and Dante arrive in Saffron City *Dante's Beedrill is revealed to have learned Pin Missile *Yazmyne begins to teach Spinarak Spider Web *Yazmyne encounters Nick who is in the city for the upcoming Saffron Contest *Nick is revealed to have earned his first Kanto Ribbon and to have captured a Growlithe Characters Human *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Growlithe (Nick's) *Nidorino *Clefairy *Sunflora *Pawniard Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Episodes focusing on Nick